The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: After the incident with the Anti-SOS brigade, Kyon is forced to deal with a genius slider, two old enemies joining the brigade, a world in a parallel dimension, and meeting Haruhi's older sister, who has fallen in love with him! And why is Kyon involved?
1. New students, old enemies

Mukuro: This is my first FF, so it might not be good. And it is pretty out there.

Disclaimer: This is a FANFICTION if I owned TMOHS, this would be published. The only things I own are Hiruko and Harumi Suzumiya

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fanfiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Haruhi's energetic voice rang out through the literature club room we have taken control of.

"I thought we needed some new blood, so I brought that new transfer student in!"

When I saw who it was, I nearly collapsed with shock.

"Hello, my name is Fujiwara." It was voiced by the same man who was involved in Asahina-sans kidnapping a few months back. He also was the time traveler from the Anti-SOS brigade. We all shared disgusted looks, except for Asahina-san, who was more afraid, and Koizumi, who quickly changed to old poker-face, not to mention Nagato, who had no reaction. So basically, it was me.

"I hope I can make friends with all of you." He sounded surprisingly like Koizumi did when we first met. Koizumi was the first to greet him, followed by Asahina-san, reluctantly, and then I had to. Of course I refused mentally, but vocally wasn't an option with Haruhi's hand balled into a fist in my back. So I reluctantly shook his hand, while he in turn gave me a squeeze that probably resulted in some torn muscles and fractured bones.

He eventually voluntarily became part of the brigade. To keep Haruhi happy, we had to make friends with him. It made my stomach turn to see my friends talking to someone like him, but I couldn't say anything.

Eventually, the day passed by, and I once again resumed my boring hike down the hill of the school, with Haruhi beside me as usual.

When I got home, I collapsed onto the bed, and slept completely

* * *

I must have slept for hours, because when my cell phone rang, it was pitch black outside. I checked the caller ID and found out it was Koizumi, so I opened up the phone and whispered "Koizumi! Why the hell are you calling me at this time of night?"

"No time to explain, Kyon" Was the faint response I got. "Come to the city plaza now…bzztz…"

"Close-bzzt-pace-bzztz" I stared down at my dead phone, with the message "your call has now been ended."

"Koizumi!" I shouted into it "Pick up, god dammit!"

I had no choice. I ran straight to the plaza.

It was strange. When I reached the plaza, I could almost feel the strange sensation of a closed space flowing out. Suddenly, something jerked behind me, causing me to trip into what looked like a black void in the ground, leading me into whatever was inside the closed space.

When I entered the closed space, I couldn't believe what I saw. The place was totally leveled, with several celestials around, and a group of black monsters. Suddenly I saw Fujiwara standing atop one of the remaining buildings, and when he noticed me he waved and disappeared. I couldn't exactly wonder how he got there, because I heard a groaning sound underneath me. When I moved some of the rubble to get a better few of what lay under me, I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Koizumi. He still wore his school uniform, but it was stained with blood. He was bleeding from a large gash down his back, one across the side of his head, and he was still clutching the remains of a cell phone.

Suddenly, a dimensional rift similar to the one I had fallen into appeared on what I assumed was the wall of the closed space, and it pulled all the black creatures into it, which I assumed lead to the dimension they were from. After the espers managed to close the closed space, they inspected the wounded, which was lucky as it resulted in no fatalities. Koizumi remained in a coma for the entire healing process, and for some time afterword's.

Unfortunately, I had to take him to my house. Even more unfortunately, we arrived when my sister was getting her nightly drink of water. Before I tell you her reaction, think about it like this. "You wake up in the middle of the night to get some water, and you see your brother walk in. He looks like he is uncomfortable, and he is carrying a guy with torn up clothes in his arms, and the guy is unconscious. Plus, he snuck out of the house in the middle of the night without permission. You put the rest together. With a scream, my sister ran into her room and locked the door, crying about having an older brother doing bad things at night.

During that night, I was wondering when Koizumi would wake up, so I could ask him if it was possible for me to "fall" into a closed space. But I eventually managed to fall asleep, dreaming of giants breaking down our school.

* * *

That morning, Koizumi finally woke up, and after a great amount of explaining to my parents, they finally decided to drop it. Unfortunately, Haruhi had other ideas when she caught us as we walked past her house.

"Koizumi! Why were you at Kyon's house?!" Haruhi shouted, running out the door.

"Oh, I slept at Kyon's house." Was Koizumi's response. He really should have chosen his words better.

"Oh…I see…" She said. What exactly do you see? "Kyon, you have finally become one of 'them', huh…" It is not like that at all! Don't go spreading rumors!

I was in for another surprise when I arrived at the classroom.

At lunch, Taniguchi and Kunikida told me they heard a rumor that I was sleeping with a guy.

"So Kyon, Things aren't working out to well between Suzumiya and you, huh?" Taniguchi said grinning.

"Shut up you idiot..." I muttered. "Who the hell is spreading these rumors anyway?"

"Oh, the new student did." Kunikida told me over Taniguchi's laughter, and pointed at a green haired student. "Haven't you met him yet?"

He looked like a foreigner, with spiked up green hair and piercing green eyes. He also had a Koizumi-like grin on his face, which was as handsome as Koizumi's, not that I lean that way. He could have passed off as a girl, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was a nice guy. Unfortunately, I know better.

He turned towards us, and gave a knowing grin, like he already knew everything about me.

* * *

I arrived at the SOS brigade clubroom, only to find Fujiwara there. He grabbed onto my tie, and pulled me up to the roof, much like Haruhi did.

"Kyon, I'd like to talk to you." Isn't that what you're doing?

I thought about asking him why he was in that closed space, since, like me, he probably can't enter on his own. But, I figured the same thing happened to him, so I decided to drop it.

"Kyon, have you met a man named Hiruko yet?"

No, I can't say I have.

"Good."

Are you here for the Anti-SOS brigade?

"No, I'm here for an entirely different reason. But that is none of your business"

How are the three stooges?

"Kuyou is as silent as ever, Kyoko still gets on my nerves, and Sasaki is doing fine." He then paused for a second and said "Why do you care anyway?"

No reason, just making conversation.

"When you see Hiruko, be sure to tell me."

He then left, leaving me to wonder just who the hell Hiruko was, and why the hell does he care.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? _**Worst Fanfic you've ever read?**_ **THEN REVIEW! IT DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER IF YOU STARE AT IT! ****REVIEW!**

Ahem (regains composure)

Anyway, please review.

Mukuro Out


	2. Romance or destruction

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Tsuruya would have a bigger part in the anime and she would be a slider.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 2: Romance or death

Luckily for me, my life has been surprisingly normal. No closed spaces have appeared recently, and Fujiwara has been surprisingly well behaved as of late. In fact, besides Haruhi's fawning all over our new member Fujiwara, life has been pretty good (and I'm not jealous). I am currently riding my much abused bike up the hill to the usual weekend meeting place, under the sweltering near-summer sun. After parking my bike, I began my slow walk the rest of the way.

"Well Kyon, you weren't last this time!" Haruhi shouted when I arrived at our meeting place in the town square.

Wait, you were expecting me to be late? I need respect, dammit!

"Hi, sorry I'm late!" Fujiwara said behind me.

Oh that's okay! Now that everyone's here, let's go into the café! Haruhi shouted, pointing over her shoulder to our café, and then she added "and by our rules, second-to-last person to arrive has to pay for us!"

Hey wait a second! I thought the last person who arrived has to pay!

"Kyon, since I am the brigade leader, I can change the rules! Now pay up!" At every word, she jabbed her finger into my head, and then grabbed my wallet and ran into the café.

When we reached the café, we got our usual food, but Fujiwara got enough food to salvo all the money left in my allowance. Bastard!

"All right, let's choose our groups!" Haruhi shouted, breaking my calculations on how to heal my dying wallet. She then placed our six little sticks into her hand and held them out.

There is only one problem with my group. And that is Fujiwara. Why the hell do I have to be paired up with him of all people? "Okay Kyon, you and Fujiwara take the north and the west sides of town. Yuki, Koizumi, you two take the east side. Me and Mikuru will take the south side! And Kyon, no goofing off!" Luckily, I didn't hear her over my thoughts of self-pity, or I would have objected.

And so, me and Fujiwara first began by exploring the west side of town. And as I had wagered on, Fujiwara made me do all the work. He's turning into miniature Haruhi! Suddenly, during my exploration of one of the abandoned lots in town, I saw a person I hoped I would never see again, who has tried to kill me, twice! Standing in front of me was the one and only Ryoko Asakura, the psychotic alien humanoid interface.

Just staring at her smiling face made my legs feel weak. She stared right into my eyes and brushed her blue hair out of her face and smiled.

"Hello Kyon-kun." She suddenly said, after an unbearable silence. "It's good to see you again after all this time." Dammit, where's Nagato when I need her most?

"Don't look so tense, Kyon-kun." She whispered into my ear, suddenly appearing next to me, patting my shoulder, grinning. "The Data Integration Thought Entity gave me another chance, so I am now here to observe the strange, fourth force that appeared recently. I am here particularly to observe the man named Hiruko."

Wait, so you know about Hiruko also? Who is he?

"Wait, Kyon-kun, you mean you really don't remember him?" She said, looking up at me with those sad, blue eyes. Strangely enough, she was actually starting to seem more human to me. "How sad…" she said softly.

"Well, good-bye Kyon-kun. Give my respects to Nagato." And with that, she disappeared.

"So, did anyone find anything?" Haruhi asked us, standing up on her seat in the café. "Because we sure didn't."

"My group didn't either." Koizumi said, grinning as usual. "What about you, Kyon?"

"Well, we couldn't find very much because of Kyon" Fujiwara interrupted me just as I was about to answer. "Instead of searching, he flirted with some girl."

"Oh, is that so?" I could actually feel Haruhi's glare boring into me. "Kyon, your punishment is that next week, you have to search the whole town single handedly, dressed up as an alien"

What the hell! There is absolutely no way I would do that!

"No arguments!" Haruhi shouted, pointing her finger directly at me. "And we'll be watching you in case you feel like ditching!"  
I can feel my sore legs already…I hope this weekend never comes…

Right after we left the café, I pulled Nagato aside.

Hey Nagato, I ran into Asakura a few hours ago. Will I have to be worried about my life?

Nagato's answer was as swift as always. "The Data subject named Ryoko Asakura has received new orders from the Data Integration Thought Entity. She is no longer assigned to observe Haruhi Suzumiya. Her new assignment is to observe the dark matter subject named Mitsubayashi Hiruko. Asakura is no longer considered dangerous, and next week she will be re-enrolling into north-high. Nevertheless, most of her powers have been removed. Is there any other data that you wish me to relay?"

Uh, yeah, what is a dark matter subject?

Nagato's answer to my question made me think she had it all prepared in advance. Of course, this is Nagato, after all. "A dark matter subject is a person from the world that is on the other side of the mirror who has entered this world, crossing special boundaries that not even the Data Integration Thought Entity can cross. The term that would best fit this description is a 'slider'. The Data Integration Thought Entity is unsure of the motives of this particular dark matter subject, and the most information it has gathered is that this subject has broken off from the organization it is from. A close comparison would be how Asakura Ryoko broke off from the collective whole of the Data Integration Thought Entity and tried to remove you. Unfortunately, I am forbidden to speak anymore about the subject, including the relation between Hiruko Mitsubayashi and you.

Wait, what is this relationship that everyone is telling me about?

"I am not allowed to respond to that area of questioning."

Well, thanks Nagato. See you around.

Nagato gave me even the slightest of nods, and walked away with her robotic steps.

I arrived at school the next day, and listened to Okabe's talk about our old friend transferring back to our class from Canada. Haruhi was talking about how strange this is, but I wasn't really listening. Part of my brain was trying to decipher Nagato's speech the other day, and the other part was trying to decipher what Nagato meant by a relationship between me and someone I've never met.

That day, I trudged back to our clubroom, wondering what the point of it was, considering today would be like any other Monday. However, when I arrived there, Haruhi was in a bad mood.

Hey, what's wrong, Haruhi?

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Its' just that Mikuru told me my older sister entered her class.

Haruhi has a sister? I wonder what she's like. I hope I don't have to meet her.

"Hiii!" A (loud) voice shouted from behind me. "Are you heeeere, Haru-channnn?"

I turned around, and I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl who I assumed was Haruhi's sister was about my height, and was more well-endowed then Asahina-san. She was almost the exact replica of Haruhi, with hair about as long as when I first met Haruhi, tied into a ponytail (damned ponytail fetish).

"Oh no…" I watched as Haruhi's face grew pail white. I grabbed the camera of the shelf, and took a picture of her, making a mental note to upload it into the Asahina gallery later.

Haruhi's sister walked right past Haruhi to me, and grabbed onto my collar, pulling me away from where I had just put the camera down.

"Hiiii, my name is Harumi Suzumiya, what's yours?"

"T-that's Kyon…" Haruhi stuttered, red-faced, trying to pull her sister off me.

"Ohhhh, Kyon, huh?" She said, grinning at me.

"Brigade members, you can leave now!" Haruhi shouted, restraining her sister. "And that means you, Kyon!"

Haruhi POV

"Soooo, Haru-chan, what is your relationship with Kyon?" My sister asked, poking my cheek the way she does when she wants to annoy me.

"He's my slave." Was my direct response. There is absolutely no way I will let that vixen learn the truth about my feelings.

"Well Haru-chan, if he's not spoken for, I'll just go after him myself. You don't mind, right?" She said grinning, before walking away.

Damn her.

Normal POV

Wait a second Koizumi; are you saying Harumi has the same power as her sister?

"Yes." He said, entering serious mode. "Harumi-san also has the ability to alter reality as she wishes.

So what does that mean for us?

Well, a large number of closed spaces have been appearing recently, and it's your fault.

What?! How is it my fault?!

Well, Suzumiya-san didn't like the fact you were flirting with a girl when you were supposed to be working, and her sister is mad about the fact you don't like her.

These words made my face grow paler then when Haruhi did earlier.

Than that means…

"That's right, Kyon." He said, his annoying, fake smile returning. "Romance or death, Kyon. It's your choice. Or like how Hiruko told you, your destiny has been split between two paths.

Who is Hiruko, anyway?

"Sorry Kyon, but I can't answer that. You should ask him yourself, if you can remember what he looks like." Jerk.

Wait, Koizumi, is it possible for someone like me to enter a closed space?

"No, why? Wait, did you enter that closed space the other day?" Suddenly, the smile fell away from his face.

Yes.

"Interesting, I'll have to talk to my superiors about that…" His annoying grin once again returned, and he walked ahead to where I assumed his superiors lived.

Mukuro: How was my second chapter? Bad? Good? Horrible? Hiruko will appear next chapter, I promise! Now REVIEW!

Mukuro Out


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Mukuro: I need help!

Disclaimer: If I owned TMOHS, I would be a better writer

I need people to come up with a name for Kyon, because I will need it in the next chapter.

Requirements:

-Has to be hard to pronounce, so people would use a nickname like Kyon.

-Has to be royal-like.

If someone comes up with a good name, put it on a review. If no one thinks of a good one, I'll just use my brothers' idea.

Please REVIEW!

P.S. submitting ends at 12:00PM(noon) US standard pacific time zone

P.P.S. MEM BRIGADE came up with an excellent point that I agree with, but this does not affect the story line or any other characters, Hiruko just calls him it. If it helps people, think Kyon is his real name, and his nickname is what Hiruko calls him.


	4. NOT your ordinary school day

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Kunikida and Taniguchi would be government agents sent by a foreign country to observe Haruhi.

I had to change selected name a little to fill story needs.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 3: NOT your ordinary school day

Right now can be classified as not one of the best days of my life. Or was that yesterday? Currently, I'm not listening to Taniguchi going on about some boring topic that probably has to do with how he can't seem to get a girl if his life depended on it. Speaking of girls, for some strange reason, my mind keeps dragging on to two things:

The first, being Harumi Suzumiya. She has been pestering me for the last week. It seems like she's been stalking me, because she appears wherever I go. Fortunately, it is now Saturday, so if I can make it through today, I'll have a carefree weekend. Oh, wait… SHIT! I totally forgot about Haruhi's "punishment" from last weekend. Now, I can safely classify tomorrow as the current winner of the worst day of my life.

The second thing, a strange dream I had last night. In this dream, I was ten years old again, and living at my old house.

The dream went something like this, if I recall correctly:

_I watch the entire scene unfold, as if it were on some crappy TV. I was like some sort of ghost, floating in the air above the house he or "I" was standing in front_

_I was staring at the green-haired man, the same one who I saw on my way home every day. No matter how I try, I can never completely focus on his face completely._

"_Hello boy, what's your name?" He asked, producing a one hundred percent Koizumi-fake smile._

_This guy looked very shady, and he was only in high school, for Pete's sake!_

"_My mom told me not to talk with strangers!" Was the answer my child self said, staring up at the guy. Is he really me? Was I really like this at ten?_

"_Okay, then if I tell you my name, I'm not a stranger anymore, right?"_

"_Yeah, but your still really strange." Statement retracted. I am positive this is me._

"_Okay you've got me there. My names Hiruko. Hiruko Mitsubayashi. What's yours?"_

"_My name is too hard to pronounce anyway, so just call me what my aunt calls me, and that's Kyon."_

"_Okay Kyon, let me show you something very interesting."_

_With that, he took me into his house, and this is about the point I wake up at, with my sister shouting in my ear:_

_Kyon! _

_Kyon!_

"Kyon!" Taniguchi screamed into my ear, waking up from my previous dream.

"Geez, are my stories that boring that you fall asleep or something?"

I was unable to answer this question, because at that moment, Harumi Suzumiya chose to burst into the classroom. Is that some blood generic trait?! Her sisters the same way!

"Hi Kyon-kun, I brought you obento!" Harumi said grinning, Knocking Taniguchi out of his seat to occupy his position.

Um, no thanks… I think I'll stick with my Lunch, but thanks.

"Sorry Kyon-kun, but I won't take no for an answer!" And with that, she plopped some of her food into my mouth, causing me to choke. This also allowed me to figure out two more traits the two siblings share. They are both incredibly stubborn, and they both don't listen one bit to what I have to say.

Kunikida was watching this scene play out with a sort of sympathetic smile, and Taniguchi was still unconscious on the floor from Harumi's monstrous strength, which reminds me terrifyingly of her sisters.

Remembering what Koizumi told me the other day; I had to eat up her entire lunch, even though I was already full. As soon as I finished it, Harumi left, finally.

It took Taniguchi about 2 seconds after she left the room to start interrogating me.

"Kyon, how the hell did you meet up with that hottie?!" Taniguchi shouted into my face, coming way closer then I would prefer.

A hottie? Harumi-san is a hottie?

"Of course you idiot! She's Suzumiya-sans older sister! She's like an older version of Suzumiya-san, without the weird, freaky, alien obsessed mind!"

I was actually quite happy that Haruhi was still in the cafeteria, because if she heard how she was being compared to her sister, Taniguchi would probably be publically executed by one of Haruhi's killer moves, like the double leg decapitator*.

"…And not only that, but her figures great, too! And she has an ideal personality, so she's definitely a Triple A+!" Taniguchi said, now finished with his incredibly long and boring speech.

I find that rating so high, it scares me.

"Hey, Suzumiya-san!" Taniguchi said, running off to find his self proclaimed ideal girl.

…And, as usual, no one listens to my opinions.

"Kyon, we better go and make sure Taniguchi doesn't get himself killed." Kunikida said, and it was the first thing I've heard him say all day.

Yeah, you're right.

* * *

"So, miss Harumi Suzumiya-san, will you go out with me?" Kunikida and I arrived just in time to see Taniguchi ask out Harumi-san.

"Out of the question." When Taniguchi heard Harumi's cold response, he fell like a ton of bricks. But did he honestly expect what he called a triple A+ to go out on a date with him?

"First off, Kyon is the only boy I am interested in." Harumi continued, pointing at me. At that moment I felt about a hundred glares hit my back, and turned around to see a mob of guys behind us, out for blood.

"And second, even if I wasn't interested in him, I wouldn't go out with an **idiot **like you. Especially not some kind of **objectifying**, **perverted**, self-proclaimed **ladies man**, and especially not an **epic failure** with **grey hair** and **low intelligence**.

I watched as Taniguchi's mood sunk into an incredibly depressed state, and my brain was split between two things. One part enjoyed seeing Taniguchi's ego collapse and fall faster than the Roman Empire, but the other part told me that, as annoying as he was, Taniguchi was still my friend, so I had to cheer him up.

Luckily, Harumi had ended her barrage of insults and left, leaving Taniguchi in a near-death state. But before we could snap him out of it, the mob from earlier appeared.

"Hey second year punks, what do you think you're doing with our Harumi?" One of the clearly less-than-reasonable men told us, lifting Kunikida up by the shirt.

"Yeah, Harumi's ours!"

"Go to hell, juniors!"

I think were in a pretty bad situation.

_By the laws of the 5__th__ regimen, by the power of darkness as one who controls space time, I command you to sleep!_

At the very same moment those words wrote themselves in my head, a blinding flash of light came from behind the mob, knocking everyone, including Taniguchi and Kunikida, unconscious.

The man from my dreams (okay that sounded really weird) walked forward, stepping over the people. He was the same man who spread the rumor around campus about me and Koizumi sleeping together, except this time he was not wearing a north high uniform, he was wearing a black robe with a Noh mask on the side of his head.

"S-so Hiruko, at last we meet…" I could barely even get that out to the enormous aura that surrounded him.

"Koyuga Genenosuke," he said, with a voice as cold as death and a glare that was even colder, "…we need to talk."

* * *

Mukuro: Could this count as a cliffhanger?

Hiruko: Probably not.

Mukuro: Why must you be so cold in the story?

Hiruko: Because I am reading the lines you give me, so, in reality, it's your fault I'm ice-cold.

Mukuro: Oh. cough a-n-y-w-a-y, Please REVIEW, it is the only place you can freely express your opinions about the story. Also, be sure to give tips on improvements, so I can be better at writing.

Hiruko: You're changing the subject.

Mukuro: Shut up, or I break you out of the next chapter.

Hiruko: Speaking of breaks, exactly how long IS north highs lunch break, anyway? Yours was way shorter when you were in high school.

Mukuro: Okay, you're out.

Hiruko: Then you have no story.

Mukuro: …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………good point.

*episode 12, right into the side of the computer club presidents head.

Mukuro Out.


	5. Darkness unveiled

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Asahina-san would have some sort of futuristic technology, like a laser gun or a teleporter.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 4: Darkness unveiled

"Well, Koyuga, it's been awhile." Hiruko said, now on top of the roof with me.

That was you, who I met seven years ago, right?

"Yes, Koyuga, that is correct." Hiruko said, giving me that old grin.

If so, then why haven't you aged since then?

"How do you define 'aging'?"

When a persons' appearance and body ages due to the passing of time.

"Incorrect." He looked at me, grinning, and said "aging is when a humans cells die from the passage of time. Your friend Yuki Nagato can tell you the same thing."

So, what does that have to do with anything?

"In that case, if someone was able to gain control of their cells, they could put their cell aging process into bio-stasis, preventing their cells from aging, allowing them to keep control of their normal appearance."

But wait, so you're telling me that you're immortal?

"Correct. We have complete mastery over our cells, preventing us from dying of old age. Unfortunately, we can still be killed by conventional means. But by being able to control our cells, we are also able to control our shape at will. Like this" Suddenly, Hiruko turned into a complete cop of me. Then Haruhi, Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi. Then he returned to normal.

Um…can you tell me what a "slider" is?

"A slider is someone from either side of the mirror who has crossed to the other side." He said, as if this was common information.

What is this "mirror" that you talked about?

"The mirror is the word that is used to describe the small cover around Haruhi Suzumiyas universe. The mirror represents an impassible wall that blocks off both dimensions from each other. Until that day four years ago."

Oh no. It can't be. Four years ago is when Haruhi decided that this world was boring and (according to Koizumi) she decided to recreate the world.

"That is correct." He said, now with a huge smile that had nothing to do with humor. "Four years ago, a blast of energy came from the other side of the mirror, enveloping the bodies of everyone that lives on our world, turning them into what they are today; superior humans called homunculi. We discovered we had complete control of our cells, and the ability to leap through the mirror into your world. We also realized where are powers came from: Haruhi Suzumiya."

So how did I see you seven years ago?

"Myself and one other person were born with the power to transverse through the mirror. We tried to tell the government about our powers, but we were deemed heretics and were to be put to death. I was able to escape to earth on the day of my execution, but my friend wasn't as lucky. He was caught and put to death. This was around seventeen years ago."

So why did you talk to me?

"Well, why do you think?" Hiruko said, grinning.

I don't want to know.

"Because, Koyuga Genenosuke, you are the reincarnation of Koyuga Gennosuke, one of the first sliders." He told me, observing my shocked face.

Wait, so you're telling me I'm a SLIDER?! I have this cell manipulating thing, and the mirror jumping?!

"No, you only have his soul and a few memories. Other than that, you our completely human."

Boy, that's a relief.

"That is why I had to talk to you seven years ago. I needed to be one hundred percent sure that you had no powers, and if you did, I was to remove them, along with all your memories of your past life."

So that's why I don't remember you? Because you removed my memories?

"Correct."

Is that why you needed to talk to me?

"No. As you might have guessed, our world is a dictatorship."

So?

"So, they are planning to use Haruhi Suzumiya to increase their powers even more."

Again, so?

"So, I have to tell you this because you are the person closest to Suzumiya. You need to protect her at all costs. I have an organization called the moderates that are trying to protect Suzumiya. There is also a group called the extremists, who are trying to eliminate all the sliders in the government, but they won't be much help." He said, and then he stepped away into a dimensional rift.

I walked down to the classroom, and I found the mob which was still unconscious.

I've got some explaining to do.

"HI!" Haruhi shouted, bursting into the room.

"I brought Ryoko Asakura in, so we could question her about where she went!"

Oh, great.

"So, Asakura where were you?"Haruhi shouted in her face.

We were currently in a scene from a murder detective story. Asakura-san was tied to a chair, and she had a lamp glaring on her face. There were also several candles facing at a mirror reflected at Asakura-sans face.

"I told you, my father had to move to Canada for his job for a year." She said, showing absolutely no signs of pain.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe a story like that?!" Once again, Haruhi had absolutely no respect for people's personal space, so it was up to me to save Asakura, even if it was just to keep up the image of being the consciousness of the brigade.

Haruhi, why don't you just let it drop? I'm sure this kind of questioning is against the school code.

"I will NOT let it drop, Kyon!" Haruhi shouted at me. This girl may be the key to some great mystery, just waiting to be unlocked!"

Do you have any idea how unlikely that is?

"Shut up Kyon! And you," she said, pointing at Asakura-san, "are to join the SOS brigade! No arguments, got it?!"

"Yes, Suzumiya-san. I will join your club, the SOS brigade."

"Good!" Haruhi shouted, grinning. "We have even more members! Now, dismissed!"

Before we left the clubroom, I pulled Koizumi aside.

"Yes Kyon?" He said, giving me a grin. "Do you need something?"

Yeah, can you tell me what your superiors said about falling into a closed space?

"Yes" He said, entering serious mode. "The only way to fall into closed space is being a slider, or having a slider open a rift into it."

Okay, do you know what those black things in the closed space were?

"Those black things were Oni, and they are shock troopers for the sliders. They were the result of the energy burst hitting animals on the planet earth on the other side of the mirror. You do know what the mirror is, right?"

Yes, Hiruko came to talk to me earlier. I know about everything.

"Good, then there isn't anything I need to tell you about." He said, walking away, leaving me more confused than ever.

Hiruko: how come Kyon is always confused at the end of your chapters?

Mukuro: because this is a complicated topic.

Hiruko: that makes no sense.

Mukuro: not yet, anyway.

Hiruko: at least I have a bigger part.

Mukuro: yes, you do.

Hiruko: why do you have so many chapters out?

Mukuro: I start my new job on Friday, so I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can.

Hiruko: fine.

Mukuro: thanks for the people who submitted names.

Mukuro Out


	6. The Game, Part 1

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Koizumi would be gay.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 5: The game, part 1:

The serial killer

* * *

I groaned in pain as my head hit the hardwood floor, courtesy of my younger sister. Recently, she'd been acting more like Haruhi, and had resorted to more "interesting" methods of waking me up, like, say, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me off the bed in one large shove, like today for example.

I glanced up at the clock, and, sadly to say, realized that I was going to be late to the brigade meeting, probably having Haruhi push the punishment up a bit higher on the anti-modesty scale.

I pushed the pedals of my bike down as hard as physically possible, just wishing I could take it easy for the rest of the day. When I parked my bike at the lamppost, I seriously contemplated skipping today, but after thinking about what Haruhi would do to me if I dared, I decided not to.

By the time I reached the meeting place, my nerves were completely shot, and I was sweating more than a person in a fur coat would. So, I arrived last, as usual, listened to Haruhi's griping about how I had no respect for the rules of the brigade, and reached for the costume I was to wear.

After putting my costume on over my clothes, I was happy because the space suit completely covered my face, so at least no one would know it was me. Could Haruhi possibly be having mercy? No, she probably just couldn't find another costume. I glanced at the other five members of the brigade, only to find that my supposed "friends" weren't doing very much for my ego. Koizumi was smiling like usual, only it had a bit more humor in it then falseness. Asahina-san was just smiling, probably glad that she didn't have to wear this stupid alien costume. Asakura was trying very hard not to laugh, but Fujiwara wasn't holding back one bit, smirking at full blast, reminding me of his nick-name. Nagato remained expressionless.

"Okay, Kyon, you must fulfill your obligation to the brigade!" Haruhi shouted, completely breaking my concentration. "Remember, we will be watching you wherever you go, so no goofing off, got it!?"

Yeah, I got it.

"Okay Kyon, your first target is the bookstore, got it?" Haruhi shouted into the microphone she installed into my helmet.

Okay, fine.

When I arrived at the bookstore, I couldn't see anything even remotely like the "mysterious phenomena" that Haruhi wanted me to be on the lookout for.

Suddenly, I saw Taniguchi and Kunikida flipping through certain "magazines" on display in the adult section.

Forgetting for a fatal moment what I was wearing, I walked up to Taniguchi like normal.

Taniguchi, why do you always have to read that junk?

"Uh, do I know you?" Taniguchi said, turning from his "magazine." "What kind of freaky costume is that, you idiot?!" He shouted, laughing his head off.

"Wait, Kyon, is that you?" Kunikida said, looking up from his magazine which was less "stimulating"

"Wait, that's Kyon?!" Taniguchi said, quickly laughing again, causing everyone else in the store to turn and laugh with him.

So, I left the store, not exactly in the best of attitudes, and made my way across the rest of my route.

* * *

After some embarrassing encounters with Tsuruya-san, the president of the computer club, Hiruko, and even my little sister, I made my way back to the café with an incredibly shattered modesty.

Feeling the strain of heat beating down on my covered body, along with the fact that I felt so tired from completing my punishment, I fell asleep on the bench in the park.

BANG.

A gunshot awoke me from my sleep faster than my sister ever could, followed by two more. Unknown of what was going on; I frantically called the police, then Haruhi. By the time I had found the dead guys body, the police had arrived.

"Hmm, definitely a first-class murder we have here." The police-man said, studying the body. There were three shots. One pierced the throat, one pierced the heart, and one right through the center of the head. Whoever did this left no chances of this guy surviving. I bet he was dead before his body even hit the ground."

"Officer," Haruhi said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"As matter of fact, miss, I do." He said, opening his memo pad. "Last week, three people were found killed in the same manner. And the week before that, there were five. All nine people we've found so far all have the same thing in common."

"Really? What's that?"

"You shouldn't be interfering with police business, miss." He said sternly, looking down at her. Suddenly, his expression softened, and he said "all the targets were found with bullet holes in them, but no bullets were found in any of the bodies. Second, every single target has been classified as a John Doe, and no one has claimed to know them. Third, and the most confusing, I might add, the killer was witnessed shooting the people, but his face can never be remembered, and he has never been caught. It's almost as if he disappears somewhere else." He paused for a second and looked at us. "But I don't want you kids going after him, you understand?!"

"Yeah, I understand." Haruhi said, grinning. "Thanks, Dad."

"Be careful on the way home, got it?" Haruhi's father said, getting into the patrol car and driving off.

The second Haruhi's dad disappeared, Haruhi pointed at me and shouted at me almost instantly.

"Kyon! How dare you not even know what this killer even looks like?!"

Well, I didn't see him, I heard the gunshots…

"No excuses!" Haruhi shouted in my face. "Your punishment is that next week you do the same thing you did today, except in drag!"

Oh god. (Face palms) There goes my modesty…

* * *

At school the next day, everyone wanted to know if the rumor that I had witnessed a murder was true or not, and if I saw the mysterious serial killer.

The answer they had to settle for was the same excuse I gave Haruhi, but this time it worked.

"Hey Kyon, were you at the bookstore yesterday dressed up as a spaceman or something?" Taniguchi said, once everyone else had left.

No, I was out patrolling the city for "mysterious phenomena" that probably doesn't exist.

"Are you sure?"

Yes, I'm sure, you idiot.

"Okay, don't lose your head; I just wanted the answer to a question, that's all." He said, raising his hands up.

Taniguchi, I just witnessed a murder yesterday. Please don't bother me, okay?

"Okay, whatever you say, buddy." He said.

Since when?

* * *

That afternoon, I arrived at the clubroom, only to find Haruhi, Asakura, and Asahina-san dressed up as bunny girls.

Um, what are you doing?

"What's it look like, Kyon?"

I KNOW what it looks like, now what is it?

"We're going around the campus asking for information about the serial killer!"

Yeah, like high-school students will know about that…

"Yep! Now, let's go!"

This isn't going to turn out well.

* * *

That afternoon, I walked home from school with Haruhi as usual, but something weird happened.

I felt myself black out, and then I came to in a place that was slightly different, but still the same.

The only difference was that a brown haired guy was standing over me, and Haruhi, who had just woken up.

"So Kyoga, it's good to see you again." The man said, using a name only used by another guy.

"Wait, who's Kyoga?!" Haruhi shouted, looking around in panic.

Wait, you mean you've used my nick name so much that you forgot my real one?! What the heck is wrong with you?!

"Kyon, don't you dare talk back to your ruler!"

"Excuse me, can we get back to the point?" The brown haired guy shouted, overweighing our voices.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have a proposition to make with you."

* * *

"And so, I'd much appreciate it if you helped me eliminate the sliders." The man, who I'd learned to be named Cyoron* said, giving me the smile that I'd been seeing on a lot of people.

"Kyon, what's this all about? Tell your leader immediately!" Haruhi shouted, after the extremist member finished his speech.

I'll explain later. For now, Cyoron-san, what would you do if I said no?

I got an immediate answer, as he pointed his gun at my forehead.

"I've already killed nine people like this, and you'll be number ten.

True, but you won't shoot. You know as well as I do what Haruhi would do to you if I died. She'd make it so she got revenge, and wipe your group out. So, you won't shoot.

"Your deductions are flawless, ad were they before you were reborn. But, there's still a flaw in them." He said, pointing the gun at Haruhi's forehead. "I could kill her first, and then you."

Okay, you've got us there. Would you mind telling us how you killed those people?

"Trying to get me talking, huh? Well, you deserve to know how you die. This is a modified BB gun, and it will shoot a pellet that just barely penetrates the flesh. But once it does, it will disintegrate, and my blood drop inside it will mix with your blood, causing a humans body to be destroyed from the inside by biological poisoning."

But you won't shoot, because the world would end.

You misunderstand my views. I wish to stop the sliders at all costs, even if I have to end the world to do it. Better to die then be controlled by them, right?

Okay, so now what?

"Now, you die."

"Juuuust kidding!"

What?

"My orders are not to harm Haruhi Suzumiya or the SOS brigade in anyway, unless they openly challenged us."

"So now, I have a request." He said, placing the gun in its holster. "I want to test you, so you and the SOS brigade will come and find me."

And what if I refuse?

"Then I will kill…"

I thought you couldn't kill us?

"Oh, not you, the ones I will kill are your friends, Taniguchi, Kunikida, Tsuruya, and everyone else who is not a member of the SOS brigade. So do we have a game? If you can find and restrain me in 24 hours from when I fire this gun, you win. If you can't, you will help us, or I will kill your friends. You are free to go.

* * *

…And that's the situation, guys.

"I see, that is serious" Koizumi said.

Suddenly, Cyoron appeared in the center of us, grinning and said

"I hope you're ready to go."

BANG

* * *

Mukuro: And that's the end of part one!

Hiruko: Why the hell was I not in this chapter?!

Mukuro: Sorry, you'll be in the next one!

*Pronounced Kyo-ron

Haruhi's dad looks like Light Yagami's dad about ten years younger with no glasses.

Mukuro Out


	7. The Game, Part 2

* * *

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Asakura would return on Kyon's side.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 6: The game, part 2:

Searching fo darkness

* * *

"Game, start!"

"Hi-yah!" An incredibly high pitched voice shouted from the ground where Cyoron was standing. The thing was about the size of my hand, and was covered in a black robe with black hair flowing down to his legs. "My name is Raisu! I'm your guide to the game we will play with master Cyoron!"

Well, what are the rules?

"First off, Hiruko is NOT allowed to fight in this game, as he is not member of the SOS brigade. All he can do is taking you to other world across the mirror." Raisu said, grinning. "But he is allowed to provide you with any information you might need." Raisu then pointed at Haruhi and said "Second off, she cannot use her god powers to cheat. Other than that, it is a complete game. I will also act as your guide."

"Okay, Hiruko," Koizumi said, "we need some information on this guy."

"Cyoron is one of the top class assassins of the extremist group division number 4. He has an incredibly great aim, and can shoot anything in his range of sight. He also has zero morals, and the thing that he has the most of is the strongest resolution to the cause of the extremists.

"Resolution?" Asahina-san asked.

"Yes." Hiruko said, casting a down looked face onto the ground. "His father was one of the key founders of the extremists. Cyoron admired his father more than anything, with him trying to protect innocent people in our world. This was before Suzumiyas chain reaction, when we were just normal humans like you, Kyon. Then that day ten years ago was the drop off point. Cyoron's father was caught by the sliders, and he was publicly executed in front of his family. All alone, Cyoron had no choice but to join the extremists and take vengeance."

"Wow… that's a sad story…" Asakura-san said, like she was capable of emotions.

"Never mind all that!" Haruhi shouted. "What is all this talk about, anyway? Give me some answers!"

"Well, Suzumiya-san, it is about time you learned the truth about us." Koizumi said, grinning. "In actuality, I am an Esper."

"Wait, didn't Kyon say something like that before?" She suddenly pointed at Nagato. "Then, Yuki is an alien?"

"Actually, Nagato and I are both Aliens." Asakura said.

"And Mikuru would be a time traveler, then what about Fujiwara?"

"I'm a time-traveler, as well." Fujiwara said, smirking.

"Then, if that green haired guy is a slider, then what about Kyon? What's he?"

I'm just a normal human.

"What?! Then you have no right to be in the SOS Brigade! I now demote you to sub-pathetic SOS Brigade lap dog crap!"

What the hell is with that incredibly long and pointless title?! And how can my position possibly get any worse?!

"We don't have the time for this!" Hiruko shouted, stepping between the two of us. "We only have 22 hours and 53 minutes!"

"Actually, the correct estimation is 22 hours, 53 minutes, 41 seconds, 2908347129 mille-seconds." Nagato said, performing high speed calculations.

So, we better get moving.

* * *

21 hours, 49 minutes.

"He's not anywhere in town!" Koizumi shouted into my cell phone. "I'll have my organization cover outside the country! We have to cover the rest of Japan while Fujiwara, Asakura, and Nagato cover the other world."

I lookede around, and realized that I was close to a train station.

Roger! I'll take the train to Kyoto!

"Good luck, Kyon."

* * *

19 hours, 36 minutes.

"Okay, we have eliminated the possibility of him being in Japan, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi, Asahina-san, and I were gathered at Haruhi's house, which served as our base.

"I have received a call from my superiors, and they said that they cannot find him in any other part of the eastern hemisphere."

"Okay, Kyon, go to the other world, and the three of us will keep up the search on this side."

Okay, Hiruko, I'm ready to go!

"Okay, Koyuga, let's be going now."

Suddenly, I felt something press into my chest, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in the same place, except Haruhi, Koizumi, and Asahina-san was gone.

I immediately opened my phone and called Nagato, the only person who I knew the number of.

"Dark matter subject named Cyoron is not located on the western hemisphere of this planet, or up to Mongolia, China, or Japan. We are currently activating a search of the two countries that are located in the main landmass, so it would be advisable for you to begin searching in Japan."

Okay, got it Nagato.

"Also, remember that this is not our world, and that in this world, you are an executed criminal. If the government catches you, they will not hesitate to do it again."

Thanks for the warning, Nagato.

* * *

16 hours, 11 minutes.

The brigade had gathered at the abandoned ware house that was the only place currently left unoccupied by Cyoron.

"So, this is the place?" Koizumi asked me, and I nodded

This is the only possible location, considering how well we searched the rest of both planets.

"Okay, then let's go inside and see." Asakura said, walking into the building through the busted wall.

BANG

Suddenly, a bullet shot through the air and pierced through Asakuras chest, hitting the ground behind her.

"Restoring damage to physical avatar." Asakura said, and the hole through her chest was healed.

"I glanced up into the rafters where the bullet came from, and saw a dark figure standing on the top.

BANG BANG

Suddenly, I heard two more gunshots, and two bullets came straight at my face, or to be more specific, my eyes.

Before the bullets collided with my eyes, Asakura placed her arm in front of my eyes, and the two bullets bounced of her arm, which had transformed into reinforced steel.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill this human." Asakura said, smiling the same smile as the first time she tried to kill me. "This human is my target, and if you try to eliminate him, I'll erase your data."

Suddenly, Asakura placed the palm of her hand onto the wall of the building.

"Commence request for data link termination." All of a sudden, the building began to dissolve into sand-like particles. Then Asakura jumped into the air, and stood on a platform seemingly levitating in midair. Cyoron, now falling through the air, also landed on a platform, which appeared right under his feet, once again, courtesy of Asakura-san, and was immediately frozen, an event I remember happening to me quite painfully well.

Asakura-san then pulled out a familiar looking combat knife from behind her back, and charged across a bridge that appeared in between the two platforms.

"Now you die!" Asakura-san said, and the event gave me an eerie feeling of Déjà-vu as the knife moved towards Cyoron's heart, but this time there was no Nagato to interfere.

But once again, I was wrong…

Another person appeared in front of Cyoron, and the knife pierced his heart.

"My name is Mirai Yugito, 4th division vice leader. I cannot allow you to kill this man, as he is one of the strongest members of our division." The person calling himself Mirai Yugito brushed his dark blue hair away from his face, and grabbed onto Asakuras arm.

"What do you think that you can accomplish, wounded as you are?" Asakura said, smiling.

"I will now proceed to integrate you into my substance." The man said, grasping his other hand onto Asakuras chest. His hand started glowing, and Asakuras body started dissolving into sand-like crystals, which were then absorbed into the man's' hand through a hole. The gaping hole through his chest was repaired, and he turned to face Cyoron.

"You're unredeemable actions are not to be permitted. You will return to 'that place,' where your punishment will be discussed between the 7 divisionary chiefs and their superiors. I will handle the elimination of the remainder of these light matter subjects, and then I shall proceed to regain control over Suzumiya.

"Yes, sir." Cyoron said, disappearing through another rift in space. "And you, Koyuga Gennosuke, you better survive this battle, because I want the pleasure of killing you myself. But for now, I am through playing."

"Now then, light matter subjects, I will be forced to eliminate you." Mirai said, creating tri bladed sword out of thin air, and lunging at us.

* * *

Cyoron POV

"Damn those brats…" I muttered to myself, gritting my teeth as I walked through the halls of "that place."

"When I see them again, I'll kill them all!"

"Well Cyoron, you look like you're in pretty bad shape." That bastards' voice rang out from behind me

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I turned around and pointed the weapon at his head, but he was no longer there.

"Don't point things like that, Cyoron-chan…you might hurt someone…" He grabbed onto my hands, and placed them out at my sides, while he rested his chin on my shoulder, effectively keeping me from moving.

"But if you want to see something really dangerous, you should come see my world…" I brushed his bright hair out of my face by turning my head, so I missed seeing his eyes flash red. Suddenly, a red aura pulsed through his body and into the ground, charging it with energy, but I did manage to see the aura draw out a circle with the horizontal line for one in the center appearing around us on the ground, and as I sank into the darkness of this new world, that was the last thing I ever saw.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was that?

Hiruko: I don't know who that guy is, but I have a pretty good idea. (Whisper, whisper)

Mukuro: You're right! People, I'd like you to tell me your guesses for who the guy who killed Cyoron was!

Hiruko: In other words, he's trying to scam you into reviewing.

Mukuro: Shut up.

Hiruko: There aren't that many choices…

Mukuro: Yes, there are. It could be his punishment for acting on his own, it could be one of the division chiefs, it could be a new character, it could be a slider, it could be a moderate, it might not even be a boy!

Hiruko: It's still a scam.

Mukuro Out


	8. The Game, Part 3

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Mukuro: This is just a mini-chapter that introduces the 7 division chiefs of the extremists. It doesn't add anything much to the plot, but read it anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Sasaki would have a crush on Kyon.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

Chapter extra: The game, sub-chapter:

The chiefs gather.

* * *

"Attention" The tall man with a hooded robe and a noh mask across his face shouted. "As division chief of the 1st squad, I call this meeting to order. Now, please represent yourselves so we can be positive who you are.

"Division chief, 2nd squadron, Mitsubai Goyuko, reporting, sir!" The bespectacled man with bright red hair said, bowing.

"Division chief, 3rd squadron, Vicstasus Micruthine, reporting, sir!" The man with a humongous coat that covered everything under his eyes said, bowing.

"Division chief, 4th squadron, Mitugyou Mitsuki, reporting, sir!" Said a person underneath a humongous cloth that covered its entire body.

"Division chief, 5th squadron, Eyes Rutherford, reporting, sir!" Said a man with violet hair and striking eyes. (sorry, I know he's from spiral, but I have to put him in)

"Division chief, 6th squadron, Riyo Tamaguchi, reporting, sir! Said a pink haired woman with a rather large bust.

"Division chief, 7th squadron, Tsubaki Yoshita, reporting, sir! Said a small, child like person, with short blue hair.

"Division chief, 1st squadron, Mukuro Rokudo, reporting that all members are accounted for." The masked man at the end of the table reported, seeming to smile under his mask. (No, it's not that Mukuro, I just stole his name. And it's not his real name)

"This meeting is called to discuss the crime created by Cyoron of the fourth division. Considering his record as one of the top assassins with a stainless record, I deem that he should be entitled to leniency. How do the rest of you speak?" After making his long-winded speech, Mukuro sat down at his chair and listened to the votes of the other divisionary chiefs.

"As leader of the 2nd division, I agree with Mukuro-sama that there is room for leniency in this sentencing. I no longer have anything to say." Goyuko then returned to his seat, complete with his speech.

"As leader of the 3rd division, I agree with my compatriots completely and agree that there is room for leniency in this sentencing. I am finished." Vicstasuss then returned to his seat, complete with his speech.

"As leader of the 6th division, I agree with my companions that there is room for leniency in this sentencing. And I am done, with all I have to say." Riyo then returned to her seat, complete with her speech.

"As leader of the 7th division, I agree with my colleagues in the statement that there is room for leniency in this sentencing. With that evidence provided, there is nothing left that needs saying." Tsubaki then returned to her seat, complete with her speech.

...

"Well, Eyes, Mitsuki, you two are the only ones who haven't said anything, so what are your outlooks?"

"As leader of the 5th division, I agree with all the others that there is room for leniency in this sentencing. But my colleague here may speak otherwise." Eyes then sat down, finished.

"As leader of the 4th division, and Cyoron's superior, I completely disagree with Mukuro-sama and everyone else. We of the fourth division have a code. When you fail a mission, you are to be terminated instantly. I think we should treat this as a failure, and that there is absolutely zero room for leniency in this sentencing. I no longer have anything to say."

While this speech started an argument between the leaders, only one person was enjoying this immensely. As he watched the argument go on, the man behind the mask gave a smile that would have made everyone who saw it turn frozen with fear.

* * *

"And so, this court has decided that Cyoron is to be executed as soon as possible, due to the 4th division's code of honor. This court is now adjourned." Mukuro said in a jovial voice.

As soon as those words were spoken, they heard a scream.

As the 7 division chiefs ran to find the problem, all finding a burned circle with a horizontal line in the center, symbolizing one, with a very much dead Cyoron in the center of it.

"It can't be…" Riyo said, or more precise, shouted.

"Interesting, I thought that he died years ago…" Vicstasus said, grinning.

"Perhaps it's his ghost." Eyes said, with his normal expression of stoicism.

"Perhaps, or perhaps the legendary knight never did die as he was supposed to; on the day he was to be executed, he must have escaped." Mukuro, said, grinning behind the mask.

"Well, either way, we will need to observe that group of beings run by Haruhi Suzumiya, especially that particular one."

"Yes, sir!" And with that, the 7 division chiefs left.

* * *

Mukuro: There, I'm finished with the sub chapter!

Hiruko: When will you end this game arc?

Mukuro: It will end next chapter, I promise.

Hiruko: It better.

Mukuro: Guess which brigade member will fight which chief! Submit them as reviews! I want to see how close your ideas will be!

Hiruko: We're back to scamming for reviews, again…

Mukuro Out


	9. The Game, Part 4

Mukuro: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I want to know your opinions about my story, because I don't know if I am a good writer. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Kyon's sister would be Haruhi and Kyon's child from the future.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 7: The game, part 4:

Game Over

"So, now, light matter subjects, I will have to kill you." Mirai said, picking up his three bladed sword and lunged at his first target, Asahina-san.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Koizumi fired one of his orange orbs, and it collided with the sword in mid-air, blowing it from Mirai's hand.

"Interesting…" Mirai said, grinning. "But allow me to show you a slider's power when he's in his own world."

Mirai's tri-bladed sword started glowing, and it changed into a normal sword. The next part, though, I was not expecting. He shoved his sword into a large beam, and charged energy into it. Suddenly, a dimensional rift appeared around his sword, like an extension to it. The dimensional rift then shot out a burst of energy, and it effectively split the beam in half.

"Physical separation." He said, pointing his sword at me. "When this sword stabs an object, it creates a dividing line between two halves, which then grows into a hole in space. That hole separates the two halves, so I can cut anything in half with my sword."

"Sort of like this." He charged at me, and just when I thought my meager, pathetic life was to be cut tragically short, he passed me by, and stabbed his true target, Fujiwara. The sword produced the dimensional rift again, and the left side of his body was split off from the right side. I could see that it wasn't a perfect cut in half, but it was still more then what was needed to kill a normal human.

"Two down, five to- hey, that's interesting, where's Hiruko?" He said, questioningly.

What, Hiruko's gone?! That bastard, leaving the rest of us to die…

"Ah well, I'll just kill the four of you, starting with the little time-traveler sobbing like a little baby…" Before I could understand what he said, he charged at Asahina-san, who was paralyzed like a deer caught in the headlights. Just then, I would have gladly jumped in the path of the sword, but my legs were frozen, too.

"That's enough, Yugito. You are to report back to 'that place' instantly." A voice as cold as death said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"But, Mukuro-sama…"

"Do you want me to repeat my orders to again?" He asked, in a way to make sure that Mirai would not live long enough to here hem a second time.

"No, Mukuro-sama." Mirai said, looking down, dejectedly.

"And just to warn you, SOS Brigade… Interfere with my activities again, and you won't live long enough to regret it."

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you come down here and stop us, instead of talking through the big head, and come so we can give you a piece of-" I clamped my hand over Haruhi's fowl mouth in an effort to make sure she wouldn't say anything that would get us killed.

Finally, we were safe. Asakura was missing, and Fujiwara was dying, but the rest of us survived.

"So, I see you managed to survive, Koyuga." Hiruko said, grinning.

"Where the hell were you, Hiruko?" Haruhi shouted in his face, while he was just grinning an bearing it.

"I had some, ahem, things to take care of. Like getting some sleep, and organizing one of my healers to heal you guys." Hiruko said, pointing at a short, brown haired girl standing behind him.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING?!" Haruhi shouted, slowly getting more impatient.

"Never mind, Ritsuko, do you think you could heal Fujiwara?"

"Umm, I don't think I can he heal a wound that large, he might die just from the hemorrhaging…" She mumbled, blushing.

"Come on, now, you can do it." Hiruko said, patting her head. "If you have to, you can use 'that' to heal him."

Hiruko, when I see you like that, it's really just your Lolita Complex, right?

"Shut up, Koyuga. Anyway, Ritsuko, go ahead, heal him."

The girl then pulled a test tube with a black liquid inside it out of her pocket.

She then smoothed the black liquid on the missing half of his body. The liquid mixed with his blood. The blood and dark liquid extended, restoring half his body, but it was black and deformed.

Judging by how much Fujiwara was screaming, it must have hurt like hell.

"Fujiwara-san, please, calm yourself and reassert control over your body. If you can draw out enough willpower, your body will revert to normal." Ritsuko said, looking down at him. Fujiwara tried to do just that, and he turned back to normal.

"Fujiwara-san, if you can focus enough, you can change back and forth between those two forms. In the black form, any wound you take on will be healed with the black liquid, and you can use that black liquid to change your physical appearance, much like us homunculi."

"What about Asakura?" Haruhi asked, poking the girl.

"Asakura will e no problem to bring back." Nagato said, interrupting Haruhi. "All I will have to do is activate her backup data files, and she'll be back to normal." Nagato began mumbling something at a super high speed, and the air in front of her started shimmering in the form of Asakura Ryoko. Then a blinding flash of light shot forth, forcing us to close our eyes.

When we opened up our eyes, there was no one there.

Hey, Nagato, I thought you brought her back?

"I did. You are just not looking in the right place."

What do you mean the right place?

"Hey I'm down here!" I heard Asakura's voice come from my feet, so I looked down.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Asakura Ryoko was resurrected, but she was a chibi the size of a basketball. I couldn't resist, so I simply picked her up by the back of her sailor uniform, and held her in front of my face.

"Damn you! Don't you dare look down on me!" Asakura shouted, thrashing against my arm, but my grip remained strong.

"Koyuga, when I see you like that, it's really just your Lolita Complex, right?"

Shut it!

I tossed Asakura to him, and he caught her, unfortunately, by the hair.

"Hey, let me go!" Asakura screamed at him.

Hiruko promptly released, and she fell flat on her face.

"Well, brigade, let's go home!" Haruhi shouted.

"So, Koyuga, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hiruko was sitting on the floor in my room, tossing a ball I assumed was a tennis ball into the air, only having it disappear into a void and come out of his hand.

"Well, who exactly is Mukuro?"

"Mukuro Rokudo…" Hiruko pondered, grinning. "He is the first division leader of the extremists, so basically, he makes all the calls. Very little is known about him, especially not about his powers. Is there anything else you wish to know about?"

No, I can't think of anything.

But Hiruko does seem to know more than he's letting on. Now that I think about it, how can I trust what he says? He's more of a mystery than the people I fight. He also seems to know a lot about the enemies, too. Still, I decided not to talk to him about it, in case I was wrong, or incase I was right.

Hiruko, can you go? I need to sleep.

"Okay, sure, Koyuga. Bye."

And with that, he disappeared.

Mukuro: How was that?

Brian: That sucks.

Hiruko: I agree.

Brian: Don't you dare agree with me!

Hiruko: Shut up, I can agree with whoever I want!

Mukuro: I'd like to introduce my younger brother, Brian.

Brian: Introductions are pointless.

Hiruko: I agree.

Brian: I told you not to agree with me, dammit!

Hiruko: Fuck off.

Mukuro: these two are a lot alike, aren't they?

Brian & Hiruko: NO WE ARE NOT ALIKE! … HEY, I SAID IT FIRST!

Mukuro: Review!

Mukuro Out


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION

Brian: 7MukuroRealm7, my older brother, was in a car accident a few hours ago. While his condition isn't serious, he will not be able to write Fan Fictions for a while due to a broken wrist. So until then, his stories have been placed on a hiatus for a month or so. Sorry for the inconvenience(not that anyone cares which direction this story goes, anyway)


	11. Can I PLEASE have an ordinary school day

Mukuro: After a month and a half of doing nothing, I've finally recovered with a passion to write!

Hiruko: Wasn't it your passion to drive the thing that broke your wrist?

Mukuro: Possibly.

Disclaimer: It should be evident that I do not own this. I would like to own Mikuru, on the other hand.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 8: Resolving to go

* * *

Ugh… my legs feel like solid lead…

I was currently in the process of walking up my incredibly long hill, which, though the same distance as normal, due to the fact that I was walking on legs that have just traveled across Japan in both this world and another world, all in the span of 24 hours, I was in a large amount of pain. If you include the fact that my bike got busted, meaning that I had to walk all the way from my house, any normal person would be in pain. Of course, I'm not exactly normal.

"So, Kyon, that was a pretty weird costume the other day, huh?"

I didn't even have enough energy to tell him to back off. I was currently focusing all my efforts into making it into the classroom before the bell rang.

RING

So much for that. As I arrived at the classroom, (5 minutes late, I might add) I was surprised to see we had a substitute teacher today. I then glanced over at Asakura's seat, which, as I expected, was empty. Of course, in her condition she couldn't really come to school anyway.

"Hello, class. Now that all of you are here, I would like to explain what happened to your normal homeroom teacher, Okabe-sensei. Apparently, he was out celebrating his 40 something birthday, and ended up suffering a stroke, and is currently hospitalized. My name is Riyo Tamaguchi. But please, don't go through all those formal, 'Tamaguchi-sensei' things, and just call me Riyo-chan."

I can honestly say that I didn't hear a word she said. I'm equally sure every boy in class, if not the school, didn't hear her either. Her voice was just to perfect, along with everything else about her. I glanced over at Taniguchi. His face was about ten times more idiotic than everyone else's put together, and his tongue was hanging out. When I looked at the expression on Haruhi's face, I could guarantee 100% that my face shared the unanimous male expression of the class.

"You look stupid, Kyon"

I figured as much. But, in the presence of a beauty even more stunning than that of Asahina-san, it's impossible to look normal.

"Excuse me."

I turned around to find the angelic face of Riyo-sensei staring back at me, smiling.

"I hate to hand out detentions on the first day, but your conversation is disturbing the rest of the students, so you will have to stay after school, sir.

"What?! I won't accept that!" Haruhi shouted, slamming the palm of her hand onto the desk. "Kyon has club activities to do! I can't allow you to keep him from his duties as a member of the SOS Brigade!"

Haruhi, you do realize this is a teacher you're talking to, right?

"Very well. But after your club activities, you are to report back to class for your detention." She then smiled, and returned to her lecture.

What sort of person agrees with Haruhi?

After being pierced by Haruhi's aura of anger, I welcomed her leaving so I could eat my lunch in peace.

"So Kyon, what do you think of that new teacher?" Taniguchi said, grinning. "She has a whole new ranking: S."

NO ONE CARES.

"Well I care!"

RING.

And thanks to that correctly timed bell, I was able to keep from responding to Taniguchi.

* * *

Hiruko POV

"So, that's the interesting wave energy I sensed…" I said, standing in the air outside Koyuga's classroom.

"Well, this looks like it should end interestingly, so I'll just observe for now." With that, I jumped up to roof and went to sleep.

* * *

Kyon POV

I can't honestly say I learned anything in class today, do to Haruhi's unpleasant aura behind me and Riyo-sensei's pleasant aura in front of the room, so my mind was greatly split between the two things. So, without me realizing it, the final bell rang, and I begrudgingly walked to the clubroom.

But, before I arrived there, I was intercepted by a certain esper.

"Kyon, I need to talk to you." Koizumi said, grinning.

After we arrived at our usual table, Koizumi explained the situation to me.

"Kyon, what exactly happened today?"

Nothing much, we just had a substitute. Why, is anything wrong?

"I would say so. Since this morning, countless closed spaces have been appearing across the world. However, these closed spaces are like nothing I've ever experienced before. While they are innumerable amounts, they are at most a few meters in diameter, each. While they don't seem to be growing, they are very hard to get rid of. So, instead of one humungous closed space, there are hundreds of thousands of closed spaces, which are just as dangerous. To put it in a way you might understand, it's as if hundreds of killer ants are doing what a lion could not. While we can take down the lion with mild difficulty, every time we stomp an ant, ten more appear in its place. I estimate that no matter how hard we try, our world only has 24 hours, maybe more, to live before the close spaces appear all over the world and connect together into one."

While I couldn't get all of what Koizumi was saying, there was only one obvious conclusion I could reach. Because of what happened in class today, Haruhi's anger coupled with her anxiety is causing the destruction of the planet, so there's only one obvious path I can take. I have to find out what our teacher wants, and persuade her to retire, even if it means telling the secret about Haruhi Suzumiya.

Yare Yare

When I got back to the clubroom, I expect Haruhi to be incredibly pissed off at the fact me and Koizumi were late, but when we arrived, we saw Haruhi holding Asakura in the air.

"Asakura, what happened to you? Why are you so small? Did an alien use you for an experiment or something?" Haruhi said, smiling.

"I keep trying to tell you, I'm Ryoko's younger sister." Asakura lied.

I suppose I should mention that we deleted Haruhi's memory of the events yesterday.

"Well, what's your name? Ashakura? Achakura?"

Haruhi, they're siblings. Her last name didn't change.

"Quiet Kyon!" She then turned back to Asakura. "What's your name then?"

"Ryokoni." (Random Name)

"That's a weird name." Haruhi said, putting her on the desk. Does Haruhi really not understand that normal people aren't shaped like that?

The meeting was incredibly long and boring. Haruhi, for some reason, was stalling, so it was almost 5 by the time she finally let me go.

* * *

I arrived at 1-5, hoping against hope that Riyo-sensei had decided to wait for me. And, fortunately (?) she did.

"Hello Kyon." She said, smiling. Suddenly, I started getting an eerie sense of déjà vu. But, I had other things to worry about.

Riyo-chan, I need to talk with you.

"Hm? Go ahead, Kyon."

It's about Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Yes, what about her?"

It seems she doesn't like you from some reason.

"I know. It usually happens when I go to a school. All the boys love me, and all the girls hate me.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

Hello?

"Kyon, it's me, Koizumi!" Koizumi's voice came at a volume so loud; I almost thought it wasn't him for a second. He never shouts, so something must be up.

"Kyon, what the hell is going on there?! The propagation of closed spaces is increasing even more! If you don't tell her soon then-"

"Sorry Kyon, no phones on school grounds." She said, smiling. Although, her smile was a bit different than I remember, crueler than her smile in class.

Wait! You don't understand! I finally had to let it go.

Haruhi is actually god! You have to transfer out, or the world will disappear soon!

Suddenly, she smiled. It was a cruel, evil smile, unlike her sweet smile in class. And, still smiling, she uttered two words that scared me to the very core of my being:

"I know."

Two simple words.

What did you say?

"I said, I know. I know about Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Itsuki Koizumi, even Hiruko Mitsubayashi. I've known about them for years. Along with their identities as a time traveler, alien, esper, and slider."

So why are you doing this?

"Because, I need you to show me your true strength."

My WHAT?

"You need to give up that human disguise. According to Mukuro-sama, Koyuga Gennosuke survived his execution. If that's the case, then, unlike what Hiruko-sama claimed, you are actually him, just disguised as a human. So, transform, or you'll die as a human." Suddenly, she pulled out a gun, and shot through my hand.

While I could feel the pain channeling through my hand, I didn't have any hole in it or anything. There was only a slight burn, a bit of blood, and some bruises.

"You're probably wondering why there's no hole in your hand. It's because my power is the ability to take a bit of someone's life energy by touching them, and then channeling it out through my gun."

Okay, that's great, but I can't stick around.

I ran out of the classroom, only to hit a wall.

How the hell did this get here?!

"Simple. When my friend Mirai absorbed Miss Ryoko Asakura, he 'ate' her powers, allowing him to create dimensional blockade. And the best part is, is that it's completely undetectable, so unlike before, there's no one coming to your rescue. Now, I will ask one last time. Turn into a homunculus or die." She said, smiling. I was considering breaking through a window, but that Yugito guy appeared behind me, and effectively cut off my escape.

"No?" She said, sighing. "Fine. My next bullet will kill you." She then focused a lot of power into her gun, and channeled it all into one shot, which, I'm sorry to say, was focused at me.

Right before it would have hit me, it suddenly dispersed into the air at the blade of a sword.

"Sorry I'm late, Kyon, but I overslept." I didn't say anything, I just stared up at Hiruko, who just blocked a huge blast of energy with a sword.

"Hmph. I should have known you wouldn't just stand by and let me kill your friend, Hiruko-sama." Riyo said, grinning.

Yare Yare

* * *

Hiruko: So, Kyon is in a time challenge, where he has to fight off two strong enemies with the help of a dubious slider, or else he faces the destruction of the world?

Mukuro: That's right.

Hiruko: Wouldn't want to be in that situation.

Mukuro: You ARE in that situation.

Hiruko: Hmph.

Mukuro Out


	12. The plot thickens and fights start

Mukuro: Just to confirm, the title of the last chapter was incorrect. Sorry for how short this chapter is, okay people?

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya. Or the show.

Characters may be slightly Ooc, but this is a fan fiction

'Character thought'

"Character talking"

_Mental Communication_

Kyon's thoughts

The Battle of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 9: The plot thickens and fights are started

* * *

How the hell did I get myself into this mess? Oh, wait, let me answer that. It's all because of Haruhi Suzumiya. Currently, I am trapped between a sword-wielding psycho and a gun slinging teacher. And my only hope lies within a bipolar, semi-insane slider. Oh joy.

"Boy, I seem to be in a bad position, wouldn't you say, Koyuga?" He said, smiling.

Yeah. Does he have to call me that? It's more annoying than Kyon.

"I'm sorry, Hiruko-sama, but Mukuro-sama wants to make sure that Kyon really isn't the legendary knight."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I already confirmed that." He said, still smiling.

"Really? Because Cyoron-kun was killed by a skill that only the legendary knight can use." Riyo said, disappointed.

"What?" I couldn't believe the shock I saw on Hirukos' face. It was probably the only time I've seen him lose his smile. I also hope it's not going to be the last time, either.

"I thought that would surprise you." Mirai said, grinning.

"Well, I'll have to find the mystery out after I smash through you two." He said, turning serious.

Suddenly, he threw himself forward and cut into Mirais arm.

"Damn. I better take this seriously" he said, grinning. His outstretched hand began crackling with electricity, and he charged at us.

"Useless…" Suddenly, before my very eyes, Mirai disappeared.

What happened to him?!

"Well," Hiruko said, tapping his head. "You might say he's in here."

"Where the hell am I?!" Mirai shouted, as he suddenly appeared in a completely black space, not falling but not standing on anything.

"Welcome, Yugito." A voice boomed.

"You are currently in a space created inside my mind. Now…"

Suddenly, a sea of blood appeared beneath his feet, and he fell into its depths.

"It only took him seconds to emerge, but when he did, he found himself in the middle of a deadly obstacle course filled with Gatling guns, unseable land mines, spike pits, large boulders, and a menagerie of other items that would make this gambit a hard one to pass through.

"Koyuga…" Hiruko said, clearly out of breath. "If I break my concentration on that world even a millisecond, it'll deactivate, and Mirai will reappear."

What? So I'm supposed to fight off this psycho-chick?

"Basically, yes…"

Oh, just great…

"So, Kyon-kun, are you ready to come to the extremist base?" Riyo asked, kneeling down to way I lay on the ground.

No.

"Why not? If you ARE the legendary knight, you won't want for anything. Money, power, fame, female companionship, anything you want, and it's yours.

And if I'm not?

"I get to keep you as my toy. That's not too bad of a deal, right?"

Yes.

"Fine, if you won't go willingly, then I'll have to use force to bring you with me." It was about this point that she grabbed my fear paralyzed arm in an effort to drag me back to the jail or wherever they keep their prisoners. If someone up there can hear me, then please, I'm sorry for what I did to my sister, and I hope that Haruhi will forgive me…

Suddenly, the wall cracked open, and to my surprise, instead of Yuki or Koizumi coming to save me, it was a purple haired guy holding a rapier.

"Riyo, what are you doing?" The man asked. "And where is Mirai?"

"I'm trying to get Kyon-kun to come with us, and Mirai's in Hiruko-samas' mind."

"I see…" The man struck his rapier on the ground, and suddenly a blast of sound hit my ears, nearly knocking me unconscious. Unfortunately, this sound also hit Hiruko, breaking his concentration.

"Hmm…. Mirai, why are you covered with blood?" He said, holding up the aforementioned slider up by his coat.

"Don't worry, Eyes-sama. It's not my blood." He muttered, losing consciousness.

"Good. Riyo, let's report back to the base."

"But what about Kyon?"

"Leave him."

"But-"

"Leave him." Eyes suddenly gave her a freezing glare that would kill a normal person, the kind that said "no nonsense" to ignorant people.

"Fine. But Kyon, when we do capture you, I'm going to punish you with a week of solitary confinement before we get started."

I don't even want to know.

* * *

The next day at the brigade, everything seemed normal, except that Haruhi was pissed. I mean, seriously pissed. Luckily, the world wasn't destroyed, or if it had been, it had been recreated in a way that I couldn't confirm, being the limited human I am.

"Kyon, where were you yesterday?"

Detention.

"Liar, what kind of detention lasts two hours?" What, was she waiting for me to leave or something? Stalker!

"I know, you were getting it on with that teacher, weren't you?" What?

"Oh, go away… just go f*** her again for all I care!" Haruhi then proceeded to charge out of the room, and I could swear that when she ran past me she had tears in her eyes.

Koizumi wasted no time coming at me, of course.

"Kyon, let Suzumiya-san go. She's in an irrational state, so it would be best to let her cool off. Although you should apologize to her later."

Thanks, I'll do that.

* * *

Mukuro: Are there any side affects of Kyon and Haruhis' fight? And will this story ever move the plot ahead? And can my bank account actually get any larger? Read the next chapter to find out!

Mukuro Out.


End file.
